


[podfic] Steve Went Bird Sure

by basilique, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Epic Crack, M/M, Need a laugh?, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud, Stucky - Freeform, cracktastic, listen to THIS, no sfx, no sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: The cracktastic result of attempting to dictate steamy stucky smut into a voice dictation app.





	[podfic] Steve Went Bird Sure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve went bird sure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015029) by [basilique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique). 



> My thanks to basilique for sharing this, and making me laugh so hard I almost passed out. I mean, of course I had to record it. DUH.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/28956155197/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
